Double Date
Double Date is an alternate canon fic by PrinceBalto. Premise This takes something introduced in A Wedding to Remember, the idea that one of Judy's brothers, her fourth sibling, Jason, followed in her footsteps and is dating a beautiful vixen named Nicole now, and expands on it. In this story, the two couples go out for a night of dinner and fun. I wanted Jason and Nicole to be Nick and Judy's reverse, so that is why their names also start with "J" and "N". Story Nick and Judy pulled into the parking lot of King Louie's Restaurant and Arcade. They were coming here to night to have a double date. The couple they would be meeting was Judy's fourth-born sibling, her brother Jason Hopps, and his lovely vixen girlfriend Nicole Redfur. Finding a parking spot, Nick turned off the car and the two got out. Nick smiled at his wife as he locked up his car. "Pretty cool to already know another fox and rabbit couple, cottontail," He said. Judy smiled. She had noticed earlier that Nick had opted to wear a new black-shirt that he had bought that stated "Life is better with rabbits", along with his black cargo shorts. Judy had opted to wear a cute purple shirt and denim shorts. "Indeed. I just can't believe he found someone so quickly. Jason has always been a bit shy," she said. Nick took Judy's hand and they walked into the restaurant lobby. A short time later, Jason and Nicole. Jason, a brown-furred rabbit, went to his sister and brother-in-law. "Hey Judy, hey Nick!" he said, hugging them. Nick and Judy hugged him back. "Hey, Jason," Judy said. Jason turned and gestured at Nicole. "And of course, you both know the lovely Nicole Redfur," he said. Nicole, a vixen of great beauty, smiled and stepped forward. "Good to see you both again," she said. Judy returned the smile as they began heading into the arcade area to find a table. "Nice to see you again, Nicole. By the way, what do you do for a living? I don't think you ever told us," she said. Nicole looked at her. "I am an actress and model. I have worked with various studios and companies, most recently as the spokesvixen for Wild Times Resort," she said proudly. Judy nodded. "That's where Nick and I honeymooned," she said. Nicole listened intently. They got to their table in the arcade area. A wolf waiter came and they ordered their drinks and food. Nick smiled. "It's good to have another fox and rabbit couple to spend time with," Nick said. Nicole nodded and hugged Jason. "Well, as your shirt says, life is better with rabbits," she said, kissing his head. Judy was pleased. "So happy that you found someone that makes you happy, little bro," she said. Jason laughed. "And if it weren't for you and Nick, it wouldn't have happened for us," he said. Their drinks arrived, and Nick proposed a toast. "To a bright and glorious future," he said. Judy, Jason and Nicole all toasted. A short time later, their food, chicken and mashed potatoes for Nick, salads for both Judy and Jason, and lemon pepper fish with rice pilaf for Nicole, arrived. They all ate and continued their talk. Nicole smiled between bites. "So, you two, who developed feelings first?" she asked Nick and Judy. Nick sat up and recited the whole story of their adventure to the vixen, who was impressed. Nicole especially laughed at the bit where Nick and Judy fooled Bellwether. "I am happy for you. In our case, it was similar. We met when I was signing autographs at the Zootopia Galleria. He stopped by, and the rest is history," she said. Judy and Nick listened intently. Before long, the food was done and Nick and Jason paid the checks. Nick then smiled at them. "Well, the night is young. Shall we go and play some games? This place has all the games you could possibly want," he said. Jason and Nicole nodded and they all headed off into the arcade. First, they played Zootopia Speedway, a car racing game. All four of them took their seats. "All right, don't be too sad when I beat you," Nick said. Judy laughed. "But I am your wife," she said. Nick smiled. "Ok, if you win, a kiss for the winner," he said. And so the race began. It was a long and exciting bit of video gaming. Ultimately, though, Judy won. Nick was proud of her. "As I promised, a kiss for the winner," he said and did so. It was a wonderful date. For a long time, they continued to play other games. They all got a kick out of the game Vegetable Samurai, Judy and Nicole faced off in a dancing game, and Nick and Jason played a shooter together. When the night finally ended, they all shook hands and hugged. It was time to go home. "When I can, we need to do this again," Nicole said. Judy nodded. "Definitely," they said, exchanging phone numbers with the vixen. The couples went their own ways. Nick and Judy headed back to their apartment. "What a night that was," Judy said. Nick nodded. "We have even more friends," he said. They couldn't wait to do it again. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Double date stories